Adora's Betrayal
by Frosta1
Summary: Tragedy strikes, stubborn Etherians still refuse to unite for freedom- Adora decides to avenge the innocent and unite her people- if not in freedom then in slavery. Romance and tragedy and horror awaits her as she embarks on a quest for freedom not just
1. Racing and Reflection; Bow's origin

It was a cool summer evening under the light of three purple moons; a slight breeze stirred the air and most of the land lay silent- the gentle slap of foam capped waves to sandy shore almost lost to the darkness.  
  
Thump, thump, thidda-thump; sand moist with salty sea flew up as horses hooves pounded across a slumbering beach- one horse fast and free tore out across the landscape an arrow from deity's quiver straight and true veering neither left nor right. The ivory stallion with auburn hair was followed by one of a golden hue with fiery mane.  
  
Both carried a rider, each beautiful to behold. The white carried a woman, slender, tall, curved in a manner that drove men wild; her golden hair flew out behind her in tangled abandon, honey-spun waves caressed in moonglow splendor. Her cheeks were dusted with a rosy blush of joy as she strained with her mount for more speed. She wore a form fitting jumper of red leather with crimson gauntlets and calf length boots the same, beneath it she wore a white body suit to protect her from the elements. This woman marveled in her freedom, cherishing each second. Her firm lean muscles hugged tight to the sides of her horse.  
  
Not far behind a man rode urging his own mount to greater stride, seeking to close the distance between the two. His muscular form was well defined, his chest and torso rippled with sinuous grace, lean and hard as if carved from granite.   
  
Sweat glistened on his brow and moistened his mustache, a beaded line of perspiration dripped down his torso and another trailed down his back between his shoulder blades. His thick auburn hair, cropped at the neck, matched that of Arrow, his steed. A flamboyant red cape billowed out behind him and a rakish grin curled across his manly features.   
  
Nearly side by side the two made a striking pair racing along the beach with only the night to witness their reckless bravado. As the riders neared a stand of trees the horses began slowing till they came to a halt. A gentle laugh rang out into the cool night air, a feminine sound, soon joined by another this one deeper and masculine.  
  
"Beat you again Bow, when are you going to learn that Spirit is the fastest horse on the planet?"  
  
"I'll beat you one day Adora, the odds are in my favor, Spirit can't win every time- besides Arrow has almost perfected his timing- just you wait, he'll beat you yet."  
  
Adora laughed, "It's not me your horse has to beat, it's Spirit."   
  
Bow feigned a hangdog expression "Must I really cook your meals for another week!"  
  
"Stop whining Bow, remember you are part of the Great Rebellion, besides," she said, smiling cheekily, "a bets a bet, no welshing, I won fair and square." She then began building a small fire as Bow pulled out the cooking implements.   
  
He looked over at her and she smiled at him, a dazzling smile, he nearly forgot to breathe. For the past five years he had fought alongside this woman against the Horde to free their people and only now was he beginning to realize what a special woman Adora was. All those years mooning over She-Ra and hoping she would come to consider him as more than a friend.   
  
She never had.   
  
Then Adora met the Sea Hawk. Bow didn't know what separated them but it wounded Adora, deeply. Bow, a perpetual clown who liked to help others find the joy in themselves tried to cheer her; in so doing he realized what a good friend Adora was. They often rode their horses here along the beach, engaging in innocent flirtation. Bow loved the feeling of freedom he felt on the back of his horse. He knew Adora felt the same.  
  
"You know you're a great fighter and an awesome tactitian, I really don't understand why you're such a horrible cook?"  
  
"I guess my brother got all the culinary talent in the family, his spice bread is famous you know. And I'm not so bad. I can boil water." Bow laughed at her.  
  
"Adora what did they teach you as a child." He instantly realized his mistake. Adora didn't like speaking of her childhood. She had been raised by the horde. However it was too late to withdraw the statement. Bow cautiously glanced across the fire at Adora, she wasn't mad, she seemed lost in thought, a smile on her lips.   
  
"They trained me in many things as a child but cooking wasn't one of them."  
  
Bow, realizing he had an opportunity to learn more about her past, threw a couple of birds on a spit, put some herbs on them and left them to roast slowly in their own juices.   
Casually he asked, "what was it like, being raised by the Horde I mean? Were there any other children?"  
  
"Squadrons of them. Children are taken from their parents at a young age, generally at a ratio of ten per hundred each year, then trained and drilled to be troopers. The best go to horde world serving Horde Prime. The rest stay here and serve Hordak….except me. I was special. They trained me harder than any one else; I was the only girl in my squad- I learned later that there were other girls in other squads, but not mine. I had to be better than everyone else. Hordak came often, with Shadow Weaver- to watch my progress. I think Hordak was grooming me to be Force Captain before I was even out of my youth."  
  
"Why was he so hard on you?"  
  
"Because Bow, I was ensorcelled by Shadow Weavers spells. My loyalty was unquestioned. Also I was the daughter of his enemy. A trophy, I believe. My father defeated him and his army back on Eternia and I believe he enjoyed the idea of raising his enemy's daughter to be a force of evil. I even think he cared for me- like a puppy. He knew I had a very special destiny he simply could not foresee what it was."  
  
Bow laughed, "I bet he was pretty surprised to realize his most elite soldier was destined to lead the Great Rebellion." Instead of grinning as Bow had thought she would, Adora poked a stick into the flames and watched the sparks fly up into the sky.  
  
"Much of my childhood is fuzzy, I only recall pieces here and there, I know now that was because of Shadow Weavers spells, but one thing I do remember was being afraid all the time."  
  
"You, afraid?" Bow snorted derisively, "I don't believe it."  
  
"It's true Bow, I had to constantly be the best, yet each night I would lay down alone in my own room in the fright zone, away from the training barracks where the other children stayed. I would cry for a mother that never came. In my mind Shadow Weaver became my mother and Hordak my father. I lived for their approval."  
  
Bow was silent a minute, realizing how isolated Adora must have been as a child. He tried to imagine looking to Hordak for approval or ugh! Shadow Weaver. If anything could make his blood run cold it was her. He couldn't begin to comprehend. Fear however, was something he understood and could relate to well. He stood to gaze out over the sea, and leaned against a tree, the ruby heart which hung at the center of his chest sparkled in the velvet night and golden light cast by the crackling flames. His face was obscured by shadows.   
  
"I too know what it is like to be afraid. When the horde came to Etheria my father and mother resisted. They were farmers. They simply wanted to be left alone. Years went by with no problems, then one day for no reason at all troopers came to my home. My mother had been washing the clothes when my father ran into the house, his head was bloody, he was soaked with sweat. He told my mother to grab me and run for the woods. She did, but then instead of going to the woods we hid behind some bushes away from the yard. My father attacked a trooper with a scythe. They shot him with a stun gun. My mother cried out as my father fell. We were revealed." Bow paused a moment, his jaw clenching at the pain of remembrance.   
  
Adora held her eyes upon him. He continued. "I remember the smell of ginger mixed with a woman's fear; my mother often smelled like spice." He smiled wryly, "it was she that taught me to cook so well. The troopers shot at us but my mother shoved me towards the woods. She told me to run, run and don't stop. So I did. I made it to the woods before I realized she wasn't with me, I looked back towards our farm. All that was left was a pillar of smoke. My home was in ashes. I never saw either of my parents again."  
  
"How old were you Bow?"  
  
"I was twelve years old the day the Horde stole my family and my childhood. I vowed then and there never to submit. I would fight to be free as my parents had fought, and I would fight so that others would not have to endure the pain that I had."   
  
All was silent for a moment. Then Adora rose and walked over to Bow. She stood behind him. She lay her head upon his shoulder and put a arm around him.  
  
"Bow, I'm sorry for your past, children should never have to be afraid," she paused a moment, letting the comfort of her presence sink into his soul, "but if you burn my dinner I'm going to add a week to the deal." Laughing together they shared the meal in silence. After eating they spread their bedrolls on opposite sides of the fire. Adora lay down staring at the stars. Bow sitting on his bedroll began playing his harp.  
  
Music drifting sweetly on the wind deftly wrapped her senses around the haunting refrain, blending gently with the sound of surf, slowly she drifted into that land between slumber and wakefulness. Then it stopped. Bow bedded down, stoking the fire one more time to make sure it would last through the night. Adora turned to her side peering at him through long sooty lashes. Reaching up a hand she caressed the jewel in the middle of the Sword of Protection.   
  
"Bow…"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Do you think the fighting will ever end?" Silence.  
  
"I'm so tired of all the battles and the blood and the sacrifice."  
  
"War is bloody business Adora and freedom never comes without sacrifice." He was silent a moment, "Adora you've never killed…..have you?"  
  
"No, but I've lost friends and I've injured people, many may have died."  
  
"True, but always to defend the innocent. Its what we do. We are real life hero's."   
  
"Bow, I don't want to be a hero any more, I want to go home, I want my people free and I want to stop fighting for so many who won't lift a finger to fight for themselves."  
  
"Well Adora it's what we do you know, defend the downtrodden."  
  
"I know. I just wish there was a better way. Good night, Bow."  
  
"Night."  



	2. Ch 2 Adora organizes; Madames mysterious...

All was still by the sea; two slumbering humans were just beginning to rouse. The consciousness, quick as a thought shifted to the north. Brightmoon was just stirring, a new day was about to begin and the free had to work as hard as the enslaved, they merely had greater joy in life. The consciousness again shifted, this time far to the south, the dark turrets of the Fright Zone could be seen through those disembodied eyes. A slave transport was traveling down the road to Gunthor which lay to the East. The Eyes begin to withdraw, returning to their center carrying with them a warning to the mind of the woods.  
  
*********************  
  
Madame Razz awoke with a startled squawk. Noises outside her tent had the gray haired witch reaching for her hat and calling for her good friend Broom.  
  
"Broom, Brooom, oh dear, where is he? Brooom!"  
  
"Right here Madame, stop your hollerin' it's givin' me a headache." A talking broom followed by three short lavender persons garbed in green entered. These were the twiggets. Guardians of the Whispering woods.  
  
There was Sprag, a gangly little guy with a nasally voice and a lions heart, the sweet and gentle Spiritina and the rounded figure of the mischievous Sprocket.  
  
"We did as you asked Madame," said Sprag, "we guarded you all night."  
  
"We didn't sleep at all." From Spiritina.  
  
"And boy are we tired, did you see anything at all?" Grouched Sprocket.  
  
"Oh dear, shh, we mustn't speak too loudly of our secret. No one must even suspect what I really am or we could all be in grave danger! And yes, I did see something. I must warn Adora."  
  
******************************  
  
"Alright people we've a lot to cover this morning and not much time. Peek-a-Blue I need you, report." Adora, leader of the Great Rebellion, stood at the head of the council of rebels. Not many were there that morning but only because their duties lay elsewhere.  
  
A beautiful young woman with blue hair that fell in gentle curls across her shoulders and a fan of luminous peacock feathers- each sporting a different eye on her back- stepped forward.  
  
"Adora farmer Corliss will be making an early delivery, he'll be giving supplies to us today instead of next week. The Horde tax collector is coming to Grendell. He doesn't want to look suspicious by disappearing."  
  
"Alright then, take Cowl and three of the men from Drile with you, it will be their group that receives the foodstuffs from Corliss this time." Just then Madame Razz followed by Broom and the twiggetts came into the glade.  
  
"Madame, good to see you."  
  
"You too Adora. Sweetie have you been eating right, you look so thin?"  
  
Adora laughed, "I'm eating much better now that Bow is doing the cooking for me."   
  
Just then a dainty hand touched her shoulder, catching Adora's attention. She turned drawing her brows together in a fierce manner. She was the leader of the rebels; she did not like the disrespect of someone laying their hands on her. Then she saw it was Peek-a-blue and she relaxed, the poor girl was shy enough she wouldn't add to her problem by displaying any of the annoyance she felt. This wasn't really an organized military after all.  
  
"Peeka, what can I do for you, did we miss something?"  
  
"No, Adora, but I wanted you aware. I have been feeling strange, it is as if the shadows are speaking to me, my eyes gaze into the darkness and it seems to come alive." Adora drew her brows together again, this time in concern.  
  
"Are you alright, what does it mean?"  
  
"It is very rare, but once a generation someone is chosen to walk with the spirits and view the crossroads of tomorrow." Adora appeared confused but rather than say anything she allowed Peek-a-blue to explain. "It means I am to become the holy woman of my people, see glimpses of the future, I will see not just one path the future may take but many paths that yet may be."  
  
"You believe this is what is happening to you?"  
  
"Yes. I know the signs and have experienced all of them…. But Adora I am frightened." Adora lay a comforting arm on Peeka's shoulder.  
  
"Why Peeka, this is wonderful, you will become a symbol of hope to your people and   
a greater help to the rebellion than you already are, why should you fear your power rather than embrace it?"  
  
"Because Adora," Peek-a-blue whispered in trepidation, "I have seen glimpses of the future."  
  
"What have you seen?" Adora asked. Peek-a-blue looked her straight in the eyes, her own shining with troubled concern.  
  
"I saw you Adora, much of it was in shadows but I sensed something…"  
  
"What, Peeka?"  
"I sensed peril Adora, that's all." Adora heaved a frustrated sigh.  
  
"Alright. I'll have to let it go for now, you tell me if you learn anything more." She then focused her attention back on Madame who was frowning at Peek-a-Blue's departing back.  
  
"A holy woman for the peacock people. That could be both good or bad."  
  
"What do you mean Madame?"  
  
"She will become as a goddess to her people, their spiritual leader, but her gift is one fraught with burden, a double edged sword, so to speak."  
  
"Explain."  
  
"Well, it's like staring down a road and coming to a crossroads with many divergences and seeing the consequences of choosing each direction; often she may be unsure which road is the best road."  
  
"Hmm, in a war where delay can be fatal and indecision can cost lives that isn't exactly an ideal situation. Sounds as if her journey's going to be quite interesting. Should we worry?" Adora queried arching a graceful blond brow.  
  
"It's too soon to tell." Madame responded, lips pursed in contemplation.  
  
"Madame," Adora said brusquely changing the subject, "I need you to go to Mysticor. Speak with Castaspella about our new ally count, also contact Frosta, ask about things in the north. It's been too long since we heard from the Empress of Ice Mountain and I worry. Chill Castle is so far from the Whispering Woods that if Hordak were to mount an attack it would be too late to stop them by the time we got word. If everythings okay tell her a word from the north now and then would be welcome."   
  
Just then a small child came waddling into Adora, she fell on her bottom, a stunned look on her tiny face, curling her little hands into fists she stuck out her bottom lip as she screwed up her face, preparing to cry. Adora scooped the chubby child into her arms, tapping her on the nose, smiling tenderly. A haphazard array of teeth showed as the child's scowl changed to a friendly smile.  
  
"No crying here little one, a rebel doesn't cry, they fight, and then the Horde cries, wee, wee, wee, all the way home to Horde world." Adora laughed as the child grabbed a fistful of her hair, stuffing it into its mouth.   
  
Still holding the child she focused her attention on Glimmer and Bow who were trying not to stare. This was a side of Adora people rarely saw. She was sweet and beautiful and strong a gentle friend and a ruthless leader who demanded perfection only because that was what she delivered. Her kindness was nothing new, however five years of constant battle had hardened her, it had hardened them all. But that disappeared when Adora held a child. She became a young woman again as if the weight of the world did not rest on her slim shoulders. She focused on her companions.  
  
"Bow you and Glimmer will accompany me as I try to rouse the town of Strathmoore to our cause. If we can cut off the supply of ore that they mine then the horde will be down to only two metal producing towns which will then cut the number of robots and battle-tanks they can build to send after us."   
The child gurgled and Adora rubbed her nose to its. "You are too sweet! Yes you are! You're going to be free someday, just you wait, Auntie Adora will fix it, yes she will!"  
  
"Neurisse!" A woman's shout came from the trees. "There you are, forgive me Adora, I was picking berries for our noon meal and she wandered off."  
  
"No problem, your from Wanreth right?"  
  
"Yes ma'am. She-ra saved us from Battlebots Darkcamp. We would have all been   
used in his genetic experiments if she hadn't freed us."  
  
"Yes, that's true, it would have been easier had your people stood with her and fought for their own freedom instead of having She-ra fight for them." Adora's voice was heavy with accusation. Bow and Glimmer both looked at her their eyes widening in alarm. The woman stared at the ground in shame.  
  
"We didn't realize what life under the Horde meant, we just wanted peace."  
  
"That's all any of us want. Unfortunately it's people like you who keep us from getting it."  
  
"Adora! That's not fair-"  
  
Adora turned her fierce regard on Bow, "No Bow, what's not fair is that She-ra had to fight to free a people who wouldn't even help themselves."  
  
"But they are with us now, don't be so hard on them."  
  
"Bow, I have a responsibility to the people who will fight, so does She-Ra but we spend so much time helping those who won't, we have made no headway in this war for five years." She turned back to the girl who was clutching her child to her chest unable to look up for fear of incurring more disapproval. "Woman you are dismissed, go to your people and tell them how Adora and the rebels fight for your freedom and that of your children while you do nothing towards that goal." The woman quickly walked away, her face red with embarrassment, unable to deny the harsh reality of Adora's accusations.  
  
"Dearie, I understand your frustration, but you can't be so hard on them. People make mistakes, they have joined now, show a little forgiveness."  
  
Adora looked Madame in the eyes, her own blue orbs shimmering fiercely with barely suppressed ire. "Madame I showed plenty of forgiveness when She-Ra rescued them and led them to the woods for safety. If people would just learn from these mistakes I could afford to be gentler. But people don't so I can't. We gave them sanctuary. They must earn anything else." Madame nodded her eyes lowering in understanding, then they snapped up.  
  
"Oh dear I almost forgot! Sweetie there's trouble in Gunthor, a horde slave transport is picking the town clean, they'll be no one left by evening." Adora groaned.  
"I'm on it Madame, Looks as if Strathmoore will have to wait guys. Bow, Glimmer, with me." Glimmer doubled with Adora on Spirit while Bow mounted Arrow and they rode out to Gunthor.  



	3. Fighting a cat and a worm

All was still by the sea; two slumbering humans were just beginning to rouse. The consciousness, quick as a thought shifted to the north. Brightmoon was just stirring, a new day was about to begin and the free had to work as hard as the enslaved, they merely had greater joy in life. The consciousness again shifted, this time far to the south, the dark turrets of the Fright Zone could be seen through those disembodied eyes. A slave transport was traveling down the road to Gunthor which lay to the East. The Eyes begin to withdraw, returning to their center carrying with them a warning to the mind of the woods.  
  
*********************  
  
Madame Razz awoke with a startled squawk. Noises outside her tent had the gray haired witch reaching for her hat and calling for her good friend Broom.  
  
"Broom, Brooom, oh dear, where is he? Brooom!"  
  
"Right here Madame, stop your hollerin' it's givin' me a headache." A talking broom followed by three short lavender persons garbed in green entered. These were the twiggets. Guardians of the Whispering woods.  
  
There was Sprag, a gangly little guy with a nasally voice and a lions heart, the sweet and gentle Spiritina and the rounded figure of the mischievous Sprocket.  
  
"We did as you asked Madame," said Sprag, "we guarded you all night."  
  
"We didn't sleep at all." From Spiritina.  
  
"And boy are we tired, did you see anything at all?" Grouched Sprocket.  
  
"Oh dear, shh, we mustn't speak too loudly of our secret. No one must even suspect what I really am or we could all be in grave danger! And yes, I did see something. I must warn Adora."  
  
******************************  
  
"Alright people we've a lot to cover this morning and not much time. Peek-a-Blue I need you, report." Adora, leader of the Great Rebellion, stood at the head of the council of rebels. Not many were there that morning but only because their duties lay elsewhere.  
  
A beautiful young woman with blue hair that fell in gentle curls across her shoulders and a fan of luminous peacock feathers- each sporting a different eye on her back- stepped forward.  
  
"Adora farmer Corliss will be making an early delivery, he'll be giving supplies to us today instead of next week. The Horde tax collector is coming to Grendell. He doesn't want to look suspicious by disappearing."  
  
"Alright then, take Cowl and three of the men from Drile with you, it will be their group that receives the foodstuffs from Corliss this time." Just then Madame Razz followed by Broom and the twiggetts came into the glade.  
  
"Madame, good to see you."  
  
"You too Adora. Sweetie have you been eating right, you look so thin?"  
  
Adora laughed, "I'm eating much better now that Bow is doing the cooking for me."   
  
Just then a dainty hand touched her shoulder, catching Adora's attention. She turned drawing her brows together in a fierce manner. She was the leader of the rebels; she did not like the disrespect of someone laying their hands on her. Then she saw it was Peek-a-blue and she relaxed, the poor girl was shy enough she wouldn't add to her problem by displaying any of the annoyance she felt. This wasn't really an organized military after all.  
  
"Peeka, what can I do for you, did we miss something?"  
  
"No, Adora, but I wanted you aware. I have been feeling strange, it is as if the shadows are speaking to me, my eyes gaze into the darkness and it seems to come alive." Adora drew her brows together again, this time in concern.  
  
"Are you alright, what does it mean?"  
  
"It is very rare, but once a generation someone is chosen to walk with the spirits and view the crossroads of tomorrow." Adora appeared confused but rather than say anything she allowed Peek-a-blue to explain. "It means I am to become the holy woman of my people, see glimpses of the future, I will see not just one path the future may take but many paths that yet may be."  
  
"You believe this is what is happening to you?"  
  
"Yes. I know the signs and have experienced all of them…. But Adora I am frightened." Adora lay a comforting arm on Peeka's shoulder.  
  
"Why Peeka, this is wonderful, you will become a symbol of hope to your people and   
a greater help to the rebellion than you already are, why should you fear your power rather than embrace it?"  
  
"Because Adora," Peek-a-blue whispered in trepidation, "I have seen glimpses of the future."  
  
"What have you seen?" Adora asked. Peek-a-blue looked her straight in the eyes, her own shining with troubled concern.  
  
"I saw you Adora, much of it was in shadows but I sensed something…"  
  
"What, Peeka?"  
"I sensed peril Adora, that's all." Adora heaved a frustrated sigh.  
  
"Alright. I'll have to let it go for now, you tell me if you learn anything more." She then focused her attention back on Madame who was frowning at Peek-a-Blue's departing back.  
  
"A holy woman for the peacock people. That could be both good or bad."  
  
"What do you mean Madame?"  
  
"She will become as a goddess to her people, their spiritual leader, but her gift is one fraught with burden, a double edged sword, so to speak."  
  
"Explain."  
  
"Well, it's like staring down a road and coming to a crossroads with many divergences and seeing the consequences of choosing each direction; often she may be unsure which road is the best road."  
  
"Hmm, in a war where delay can be fatal and indecision can cost lives that isn't exactly an ideal situation. Sounds as if her journey's going to be quite interesting. Should we worry?" Adora queried arching a graceful blond brow.  
  
"It's too soon to tell." Madame responded, lips pursed in contemplation.  
  
"Madame," Adora said brusquely changing the subject, "I need you to go to Mysticor. Speak with Castaspella about our new ally count, also contact Frosta, ask about things in the north. It's been too long since we heard from the Empress of Ice Mountain and I worry. Chill Castle is so far from the Whispering Woods that if Hordak were to mount an attack it would be too late to stop them by the time we got word. If everythings okay tell her a word from the north now and then would be welcome."   
  
Just then a small child came waddling into Adora, she fell on her bottom, a stunned look on her tiny face, curling her little hands into fists she stuck out her bottom lip as she screwed up her face, preparing to cry. Adora scooped the chubby child into her arms, tapping her on the nose, smiling tenderly. A haphazard array of teeth showed as the child's scowl changed to a friendly smile.  
  
"No crying here little one, a rebel doesn't cry, they fight, and then the Horde cries, wee, wee, wee, all the way home to Horde world." Adora laughed as the child grabbed a fistful of her hair, stuffing it into its mouth.   
  
Still holding the child she focused her attention on Glimmer and Bow who were trying not to stare. This was a side of Adora people rarely saw. She was sweet and beautiful and strong a gentle friend and a ruthless leader who demanded perfection only because that was what she delivered. Her kindness was nothing new, however five years of constant battle had hardened her, it had hardened them all. But that disappeared when Adora held a child. She became a young woman again as if the weight of the world did not rest on her slim shoulders. She focused on her companions.  
  
"Bow you and Glimmer will accompany me as I try to rouse the town of Strathmoore to our cause. If we can cut off the supply of ore that they mine then the horde will be down to only two metal producing towns which will then cut the number of robots and battle-tanks they can build to send after us."   
The child gurgled and Adora rubbed her nose to its. "You are too sweet! Yes you are! You're going to be free someday, just you wait, Auntie Adora will fix it, yes she will!"  
  
"Neurisse!" A woman's shout came from the trees. "There you are, forgive me Adora, I was picking berries for our noon meal and she wandered off."  
  
"No problem, your from Wanreth right?"  
  
"Yes ma'am. She-ra saved us from Battlebots Darkcamp. We would have all been   
used in his genetic experiments if she hadn't freed us."  
  
"Yes, that's true, it would have been easier had your people stood with her and fought for their own freedom instead of having She-ra fight for them." Adora's voice was heavy with accusation. Bow and Glimmer both looked at her their eyes widening in alarm. The woman stared at the ground in shame.  
  
"We didn't realize what life under the Horde meant, we just wanted peace."  
  
"That's all any of us want. Unfortunately it's people like you who keep us from getting it."  
  
"Adora! That's not fair-"  
  
Adora turned her fierce regard on Bow, "No Bow, what's not fair is that She-ra had to fight to free a people who wouldn't even help themselves."  
  
"But they are with us now, don't be so hard on them."  
  
"Bow, I have a responsibility to the people who will fight, so does She-Ra but we spend so much time helping those who won't, we have made no headway in this war for five years." She turned back to the girl who was clutching her child to her chest unable to look up for fear of incurring more disapproval. "Woman you are dismissed, go to your people and tell them how Adora and the rebels fight for your freedom and that of your children while you do nothing towards that goal." The woman quickly walked away, her face red with embarrassment, unable to deny the harsh reality of Adora's accusations.  
  
"Dearie, I understand your frustration, but you can't be so hard on them. People make mistakes, they have joined now, show a little forgiveness."  
  
Adora looked Madame in the eyes, her own blue orbs shimmering fiercely with barely suppressed ire. "Madame I showed plenty of forgiveness when She-Ra rescued them and led them to the woods for safety. If people would just learn from these mistakes I could afford to be gentler. But people don't so I can't. We gave them sanctuary. They must earn anything else." Madame nodded her eyes lowering in understanding, then they snapped up.  
  
"Oh dear I almost forgot! Sweetie there's trouble in Gunthor, a horde slave transport is picking the town clean, they'll be no one left by evening." Adora groaned.  
"I'm on it Madame, Looks as if Strathmoore will have to wait guys. Bow, Glimmer, with me." Glimmer doubled with Adora on Spirit while Bow mounted Arrow and they rode out to Gunthor.  



End file.
